1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container system and more particularly pertains to construction of a plurality of similarly configured components and forming generally octahedron shaped containers in a convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods and apparatuses for constructing components through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the apparatus for constructing components through known methods and apparatuses according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of construction of a plurality of similarly configured components and forming generally octahedron shaped containers in a convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved method and apparatus for construction of a plurality of similarly configured components and forming generally octahedron shaped containers in a convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.